


Tea (Drabble)

by darkenedjustice



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Star Trek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkenedjustice/pseuds/darkenedjustice
Summary: V'ala is a confidant to the Captain.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The All Fandoms Fanfiction and Original Fiction Writers Group Drabbles





	Tea (Drabble)

V’ala sat in her quarters, staring down at the green painted teapot on the table in front of her. Of course she could use the food replicator on the wall to make any kind of tea she wanted, but it was not the same as making it. The patience it takes to heat up and seap the tea was a meditation of a sort. The half-vulcan poured herself a cup and took it to the viewing window. The stars outside were strange, as they had passed into an unknown quadrant at the last Beta shift. It was oddly comforting. Looking out to the vast expanses of the universe was encouraging, knowing there was so much out there to learn, knowing it could continue for as long as she could go. There was so much research to be done, so many discoveries to be made. She sipped from her cup with both hands, enjoying the warmth that came from it. 

The room was set as colder than she liked. To compensate she wore a long red robe. It did not seem to help much. The tea helped. Like it seeped in its pot, the heat seeped into her fingers. Her thoughts were interrupted as the door chirped.

“Come in”, She turned as the door slid open. Dark curls bounced as her guest took a step into her quarters. “Captain, this is unexpected”. He raised a hand as if to calm her.

“There isn’t anything wrong, if that’s what you were going to ask”. She raised an eyebrow.

“I was going to ask your reason for this visit... and if you would like some tea”. V’ala gestured to the table where the teapot sat, quietly steaming. The goldshirted man nodded in thanks and took refuge from his troubles in a chair. They sat in silence for a few moments as she poured him a cup of tea. V’ala watched as he finished the drink in a couple of gulps, waiting. His tanned face was tense and tight. She could see the words piling up in his throat the longer he sat. V’ala was patient, so she sipped.

“I read your report on the creatures we have in containment,” he said finally. “I don’t want to, but it seems like we have no choice. I have to turn her around and head back to the nearest starbase. Those damn things are tearing the place apart, we can’t keep the engineers on double shifts fixing containment. And as annoying as they are we can’t just shoot the little bastards into space.” Alexander ran his fingers through his hair.

“Howel says it will take 2 weeks at warp 5 to get to Starbase… I dunno, three hundred something”. He stops, looking around the room for a moment. “It’s colder than normal in here”. The question stated plainly. V’ala finished her drink, unbothered.

“It helps me adapt more easily when I leave my quarters”. Alexander shrugs and looks back to her with uncertainty in his eyes.

“As long as you’re comfortable…”. V’ala gives a nod and places her cup gently on the table.The Captain sighs and continues.”We’ve come so far now V’ala I don’t want to turn the Legacy around. We’ve just gotten out of a month of negotiating and out on the-” he waves a hand around searching for the right word, “the ROAD again”. He winced. "I’m itching to get back out there and I know you are too”. 

V’ala clasped her hands in her lap. The past few weeks HAD been frustrating. The residents on Gai’mar II were not a species of that listened to logic or reason. It had been a nightmare slugging through the treaty with them. She watched as Alexander rubbed his thumb over the arm of the chair again and again. Although she would not show it, it made her uneasy seeing him like this.

“I know that stasis is damaging to their cells, but perhaps with the help of Dr. Morose we could alter the field to their bio-chemistry. I would need to take some DNA samples. We may be able to relieve the engineers from containment for the trip back”. He smiled softly. It wouldn’t fix the problem, but it was something.

“Good thinking, I-” The intercom sounded over the ship.

“Captain Padello to the Bridge”. His shoulders slumped.

“I better get going”. They stood together, V’ala took the cups in her hands. “Thank you for the tea”.

“Anytime”. Alexander strode to the door as it opened he turned his head.

“Oh, and your hair looks lovely down. You should wear it like that more often”. He was already gone by the time it registered. It was a good thing too. As part Vulcan she had a very strong control over her expression, but not the green blood that rushed to her cheeks. It was quite uncomfortable.

As an afterthought, it was a bit too cold in there.


End file.
